Can You See The Moon
by Love.The.Fall
Summary: After a bad start to life, everything seems to finally be turning around for Demyx. He moves to a nice town, gets a job and meets possibly the man of his dreams. However, luck is no longer with Demyx when he is blamed for murder. EDITED. Suck at summaries
1. Spilt Coffee

Prologue-

Lightning flashed outside the window, lighting up the features of the room for a few seconds. The storm raged at full power outside, matching the one inside the red head's mind. His thoughts swam around in his mind like a raging river, keeping him from much needed sleep. After a few minutes of tossing and turning, the red head decided he wasn't going to sleep, so he got up and began pacing his small bedroom. He started with the facts.

1. A murderer had been murdered,

2. He was the lead investigator,

And 3, and this was the big one, his lover had been blamed.

The read head knew the first two were 100% true, but the third... He wasn't so sure. It wasn't just because his lover was suspected, but his gut told him that something was wrong. And his gut was never wrong.

CHAPTER ONE: Spilt Coffee

Demyx walked through the streets of Twilight Town slowly, taking in details. The sun was just past its peak, bathing everything in golden light. The blonde love this town ever since he moved a few months ago. It was peaceful with a low crime rate, and beautiful places, like the clock tower, Sunset Terrace, the Station, and Demyx's favourite place of all, the Community centre where he taught music to some of the troubled kids. Like every town, there was a bad side covered up by the glittering facade of the rest of the place. Twilight Town had one of those places. Demyx knew what they were going through, having been raised in the slums himself, and he knew they were good kids underneath. They just needed a chance for someone to believe in them. _Well,_ Demyx thought,_ I'm_ _that chance_.

Thinking about his birth town brought back the painful memories of why he left. They played across his mind like a movie, and he shook his head to dispel them. He promised himself that he'd forget about that day. It was in his past, where it would stay.

The blond pushed open the doors to the Community Centre and headed to the back room. He paused at the door to see the sign posted on it.

FREE MUSIC LESSONS

3:30 – 5:30

Taught by Demyx

_One day, I'll brighten that up,_ he thought, before pushing the door open and walking inside.

He was greeted by an enthusiastic "Demyx!" by his usual students.

There were three of them; Kairi, a 16 year old girl with shoulder length mahogany-brown hair, lilac eyes, and small lips; Sora, a vibrant boy the same age as Kairi with spiky brown hair, deep blue eyes and a goofy grin; and Riku, a tall, silvered-haired boy of 17 with aqua eyes and a seriously smart assed attitude. They were all close friends, and came from the same upbringing as Demyx had.

"Alright boys, pay up." Kairi said, holding her hand out.

"Aw man, that's my last one!" Sora complained, slapping a $5 note in the open palm.

"Kairi smiled at the two boys, and Demyx could see why they liked her. She was pretty.

"What was the bet this time?" the blond asked.

He sat on his usual stool, opened his case and pulled out the custom made Sitar that was his pride and joy. He had gotten it for his 21st birthday off one of his friends, paid for by someone else's money no doubt.

"What time you'd show." Kairi answered, shoving the freshly one cash into her pocket, "Really, we've been coming here for nearly two months and these boys still haven't realised that you arrive right on time."

"I thought he'd be late for sure this time." Sora admitted rather glumly.

"I said about 10 seconds before you showed up." Riku said.

"You would have won if I didn't stop outside." the blonde admitted, chuckling at the look on the oldest teens face. "Okay, enough chat. Get your guitars, 'cause I have a new song for you to learn."

The three teens grabbed three guitars hidden away in a storage cupboard up the back of the room and sat in chairs in front of their teacher.

Demyx took out three pieces of sheet music and handed the kids one each.

"This is how the whole thing sounds." The blond said. He started to strum and played the song for 3 minutes, receiving applause when he had finished. He took a small bow and then started to teach his three students part-by-part how to play the song for the next hour and a half.

When 5:30 came around, Riku had made the most progress out of the three, followed by Kairi and then Sora.

"That was great, guys. I'll see you all same time Saturday."

The three teenagers put their guitars away, picked up their school bags and said goodbye.

"And stay out of trouble!" Demyx called as they left the room. He packed up his sitar and followed shortly after them, dropping by his apartment before heading out to work at Jade's for the night, a small cafe and bakehouse in the centre of town.

"Hey Dem." His boss greeted the blond as he walked inside, the bell above the door tinkling.

"Hey." He replied, walking behind the counter.

Demyx was glad he had gotten the job in the cafe when he did. He was becoming short on cash after buying an apartment and furniture. He had applied for other places, like the music store, but most people wouldn't hire him because they "had no positions vacant". Demyx knew it was because he was an outsider. However, the owner of the shop and now his boss, Jade, had welcomed the help. At first, it was only supposed to be for a month, while one of the staff had gone on holiday, but Jade seemed to like him, and hired him full time.

Jade pulled her apron off and shook out her auburn hair. Now that Demyx was here until closing at 8, her shift was over. She walked into the back room to get her bag and coat. The blond pulled on his apron and waited at the counter, attempting to look busy. There wouldn't be much of a rush tonight, being the middle of the week.

The bell above the door tinkled, signalling that someone had just come into the shop. The blonde looked up from the counter and into the most intense-looking green eyes similar to the shade of his bosses (although hers were a lot softer; this guys seemed to radiate anger). The second thing he noticed was his hair. It was spiked in a way that couldn't be natural, and a flaming red colour that had to be dyed.

"What can I get you?" Demyx asked, trying not to stare into those eyes.

"Coffee. Black." The male said, sounding exhausted and annoyed, "To go." he added.

"That'll be $3.20" the blonde said, opening the cash register.

"No, that one's free, Dem." Jade said, walking out of the door leading to the back room. "He's my brother, Axel." She explained.

"Oh. Sorry." Demyx apologised, closing the register.

He turned his back on the red head, taking the two steps to the coffee machine.

"So why are you here?" Jade asked her brother, "Don't you drink the stuff at work?"

"The machine broke and I'm working late." Axel answered.

"No wonder you look like shit." she teased.

"Feel like it, too." He replied, his voice light, and Demyx guessed he was smiling.

By now the coffee was ready, and the blonde turned from the machine. Steam was rising out of the Styrofoam cup, hinting at its temperature. Demyx lifted his foot to take a step and felt his shoelace caught beneath something. He felt himself stumbling forward and the cup leaving his fingers. The cup hit the counter at the same time his hands did, spilling all over the counter. And Axel.

"AHHH! FUCK!" Axel called out in pain as the hot liquid soaked his front.

At the same time, Demyx started to apologise and Jade cracked up. The blonde grabbed a handful of napkins and shoved them at Axel, trying to mop up the mess he created. The red head shoved Demyx's hand away and pulled off his soaked shirt. The blonde took a minute to observe the toned, muscular (and now red) body in front of him before he noticed the gun strapped to his side.

Demyx's mind reeled. Axel was a cop. Cops and him didn't mix. Immediately his defences went up and he was surprised that he hadn't picked up on it before. He'd been around and avoided enough officers of the law to know how to distinguish them from everyone else. There was a certain way they carried themselves.

"I'm so sorry." Demyx apologised.

"You should be." Axel snapped back, glaring at the blonde.

Demyx glared back, before wiping up the mess. Axel walked behind the counter to dispose of the soaked paper towels that had been used to clean up his body.

"Thanks for the coffee." He said dryly.

"You're welcome." Demyx replied, still looking at the bench.

"Okay, you to play nice. See you tomorrow, Dem." Jade said, before walking out of the cafe.

Demyx turned his back on Axel, disposing of the wet napkins he'd used, and made another coffee for the red head, being extra careful not to spill it this time.

"Thank you." The red head said, his voice still a little grouchy.

"You're welcome." Demyx replied again, his defences still up. He knew in the short time Axel had been in the shop, the blonde had been profiled.

Axel picked up the coffee and his soaked shirt, turned, and left the shop. Demyx breathed a sigh of relief and hoped he wouldn't come into contact with the officer again.

I promise this gets better... not in the next chapter, but stick with me please i promise, there will be much better stuff in the chapters following chapter 2

Now, I know all you lovely readers want to click on that little button down there (v) and leave a review please..?

3


	2. The Man Across the Hallway

**Hey I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've had a crazy schedule trying to study for exam sand get everything ready for uni. And I had writers block for a while. Hope you can forgive me **** Rated only for the language at the start. Otherwise it's pretty clean.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts**

CHAPTER TWO- The Man across the Hallway

"Come on, you stupid fucking door! Open!" Demyx yelled, kicking the piece of wood.

He'd been trying to open the door to his apartment for the past hour. He groaned in frustration, pulled his key out and tried again. It turned halfway in the lock and stopped. The blonde groaned and kicked the door again.

"Piece of shit apartment." he growled leaning against the wall.

He heard footsteps down the hallway and looked up to ask for help when he realised who it was. Axel. He turned back to the door and tried again.

_Please open door,_ he pleaded silently as the key stuck in the lock again.

"Need some help?" the red head asked, stopping behind Demyx.

"No, I'm fine." the blonde replied, shaking the handle. The door still didn't open. Demyx groaned.

"Here." The red head said, taking the key from the blonde.

His skin was rough compared to the blondes, alluding to the physical work he did every day. Demyx felt his face flush with heat as Axel's hand lingered for a moment, before sitting the key in the lock at an angel. The movement cause him to press closer to Demyx, who flushed a darker red.

"There's a little trick with this door. The key can't go in straight." he explained.

Demyx groaned. Of course he'd get stuck with a key to an apartment that had to go in like him; not straight. Axel turned the handle and pushed the door open, pulling the key out as he did.

"Thanks." Demyx said, turning to take the key back.

Axel's face fell a little when he noticed who it was that he was helping. He recovered, noting the pink colour of the blonde's cheeks and smiled. He held his hand out.

"I'm Axel. A. X. E. L. Got it memorised?" he introduced himself. Demyx shook his hand.

"Demyx." he said, "Thanks again."

The blonde took his key back and walked inside his apartment. He closed the door and breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't like to admit it, but the red head made him nervous. He walked into the makeshift kitchen in the apartment and dropped his keys into a bowl full of bits and pieces on the bench beside the refrigerator. He opened the fridge and reached for a bottle of water, and noticed his hand shaking. He'd been rattled by the encounter by reason's he couldn't explain to himself. There was one thing that always calmed him down. Playing his sitar. He got the instrument from his bedroom, folded himself into to single lounge chair and began to strum a slow tune. After a while, he felt his eyes begin to droop closed, and he slumped back into the lounge. The room went dark and Demyx found himself standing in a dark alley.

_It was raining heavily, and the blonde squinted into the darkness, trying to work out where he was. He saw a movement up ahead. His higher reasoning told him to leave, but his curiosity won out and he took a few steps forward. He knew he shouldn't have walked in there. He knew he should have just walked past and continued on home, but he couldn't help himself. As he moved further into the alley, lightning flashed above and illuminated a scene in front of him. As soon as he saw the three people standing in a half circle above someone lying on the ground, he knew it was a dream. And he knew he had to get out of there. He couldn't relive that night. Not again. He tried to force his eyes open, but to no avail. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't wake up._

_The alley went dark, and then lightning flashed again. The three people were looking at him. Demyx's heart pumped harder and faster, drowning out all other sounds. He was frozen. Darkness, then brief light, and they were on him. A hand went around the blonde's throat and he gasped for breath. Something cold, thin, and slick with a substance he guess was blood was pushed under his chin. The lightning flashed, illuminating the sinister look on the captors face and the knife at his neck. Demyx felt the blade moving slowly against his skin. His breathing was coming out in short, heavy breaths. The alley went dark and he felt the grip on his neck and the blade leave. He sucked in a deep breath of chilly air._

And sat up. He was covered in a sheen of sweat and his breathing was heavy. His eyes were finally open, revealing the surroundings of his living room. The clock on the wall said it was midnight. The window overlooking the street was open and blowing in a chilly breeze. Demyx shot up off the lounge and slammed it shut. The hairs on the back of his neck were prickling with the feeling of being watched, but the blonde passed them off as being reminiscent from his dream. But, just in case, he closed the curtains with shaky hands. He knew he wasn't going to get back to sleep until he calmed down, and there was only one thing that could do that.

Demyx sat back down on the lounge and picked up his sitar off the floor. He slid his left hand up the neck of the instrument to sit on a few chords and began to strum a new tune. It was gentle, and as he played an image of the red-head across the hall flashed in his mind. Demyx immediately stopped playing. _What was with that?_ He started playing his new idea for a love song and Axel came into his head. The blonde shook his head to dispel the image. He didn't even have time to react to that when there was a knock at the door. He put his sitar down against the lounge and walked to answer the door. He thanked God for peep holes because he had that few seconds before opening the door to prepare for his visitor.

"Hey, I know it's late, but uh, do you have any sugar?"

Axel was standing in front of Demyx's apartment wearing only a pair of black pyjama pants, scratching the back of his spiky red head. Demyx had to drag his eyes away from the red heads chest and look up at his face. He didn't mind that view either.

"Yeah, sure. Come on in." He said, stepping back to give Axel room. He closed the door behind his guest and headed into the kitchen.

"How long have you been in this apartment?" Axel asked from the living room.

_Great, he noticed the boxes, _Demyx thought, conjuring up the image of all the stuff he hadn't been bothered to unpack.

"A couple of months." He called back, foraging through his cupboards for a container. He could hear Axel moving around in the other room. No doubt his police instincts were taking over and so he was investigating every surface.

Demyx walked out carrying the container full of sugar. Axel was examining his sitar.

"I had that custom made for my 21st." He said, standing behind Axel.

"It's nice." The red head commented, "I heard you playing earlier. You're good."

"Thanks, but the biggest crowd I've played in front of was my graduating class at my High School Graduation." Demyx said, "Here's the sugar."

He held the container out to Axel, trying not to stare too long at the bare chest, who took it with a thanks.

"Well, I should get going. You probably want to sleep." Axel said, heading towards the door.

"Yeah." Demyx lied. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep again after his dream.

"I'll see you around." Axel said, almost like a promise. Demyx almost shivered at the thought of seeing Axel again. Especially half naked.

The blonde smiled as the red head left. He locked his front door and breathed a heavy sigh of relief, noting that he always seemed to be on guard when axel was around. He put it down to the fact that the red head was an officer and Demyx's own history. Little did he know, there was a deeper reason.

The cafe was quiet as Demyx stood in front of the counter, his head resting on his palm and his elbow resting on the counter. After axel had left him last night, Demyx hadn't been able to sleep. He had tossed and turned for hours in his bed, thinking of the red head. He had though his dream would keep him up, but he had forgotten all about that once the image of the man who lived across the hall way was in his head. He'd even tried playing his sitar to put him to sleep, but ended up finishing a song. At least one good thing came out of that night. No, make that two. Seeing Axel half naked was definitely a good thing.

Demyx's eyes drooped to slits, his surroundings blurred, and his head exploded with pain. Demyx opened his eyes and sat up slowly, holding his head.

"Are you okay?" Jade asked, walking around the counter. Demyx looked up at his boss, realising he was on the floor.

"Yeah, I think I just banged my head on the counter." He replied, pulling himself up, with the help of the counter top.

"Ooh, that looks bad." Jade said, eyeing the bump forming on the blonde's forehead.

Demyx reached a hand up to touch his head, and winced when he found the lump.

"I'll get some ice." Jade offered, walking into the back room.

Demyx stood in front of the coffee maker to try and see the damage on his forehead. The small window of glass didn't give anything away, so Demyx just hoped Jade was over exaggerating when she said it looked bad. Jade came back out with some ice wrapped in a small towel. Demyx thanked her and held the cloth to his head, wincing at the temperature, and then sighing at how good it felt. After a few minutes he pulled it away and asked Jade how it looked.

"Worse. There's a bruise." She said sympathetic yet slightly amused.

"Great." Demyx murmured, putting the ice back on his head.

He made himself a cup of hot chocolate and sipped at it, waiting for customers to come in. Hot chocolate to Demyx was like coffee to the police force. He smiled, thinking of his red headed friend. The bell above the door tinkled, signalling that a customer had come it. Demyx put his cup down and straightened away from the counter. He shoved the make-shift ice pack away from view, hoping the lump on his forehead didn't show too much.

"What happened to your head?" Axel asked as he stood in front of Demyx. There goes that hope.

"I fell." Demyx answered simply.

He was about to ask what Axel wanted when the red heads hand snaked out and caught Demyx's chin. He tilted the blondes head slightly, trying to get a better look, which brought Demyx's lips closer to Axels. The blonde's heart pounded as he thought about Axel's lips on his own. He watched Axel, waiting to see what he did. Axel slanted his head slightly, and Demyx's heart kicked up a beat. His eyes focused on the red heads lips. The cafe faded around Demyx. There was no sound. Only Axel's lips moving closer.

"Couldn't get enough of my coffee, could you?"

As soon as it had started, it finished. Jade's voice was like a cold bucket of water on the situation. Axel released Demyx's chin and looked at his sister.

"Demyx made my coffee yesterday, not you." he said with a playful smile, "So..." He turned to Demyx.

"Uh... what can I do for you today, sir?" Demyx asked, hoping his voice didn't sound as husky to Axel as it did to him.

"Demyx, we're on a first name basis. Call me Axel."

Jade moved to the second register and served the person behind Axel. And that's when the blonde noticed that the red head had come with his partner. He blushed at the thought of what had almost happened in front of Axel's co-worker.

"Okay, what can I get you, _Axel_?" he asked.

"The usual." the red head replied.

Demyx nodded and turned to get Axel's coffee. Jade was flirting with the other officer.

"I told you I'd see you." Axel said softly when Demyx turned back around, loud enough so only the blonde could hear. He paid for the coffee and smiled. "Thanks. See you later."

He turned and followed his partner out.

"Hey Axel," He turned to face his sister, " Don't forget my party this weekend. Invite your partner." She said with a smile. Axel rolled his eyes and waved goodbye as he left the cafe.

"Have fun flirting?" Demyx asked Jade with a grin. He picked up his hot chocolate and continued drinking it.

"I could say the same thing about you and my brother." She replied with a smile.

Demyx almost spat his mouthful out. He managed to swallow before choking out "What are you talking about?" Jade just gave him a knowing smile and walked into the back room. Demyx groaned and tried to forget his boss's words. However, the more he tried more images of Axel and him together popped into his head. Including the almost kiss. _What did it mean?_ Was Axel as interested in Demyx as he was in Axel? Or was it all the blondes imagination?

**A/N sorry it took so long to get up. I've been busy. So what do you guys think? I want to get into Axel and Demyx's relationship kinda quickly so all the fun can start **** Tell me what you think of it **

**R & R please :D**


	3. Investigations

**So here it is! Finally, chapter 3! Sorry it took so long to update, but i had a major case of writers block and couldn't get on to type as much as i wanted, what with my HSC, holidays and now im about to start uni. But don't worry, im getting my own laptop =)**

**Hope you enjoy this one!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own kingdom hearts.**

Axel sat at his desk reading over the file that had been put there sometime in the morning. It was part of an ongoing investigation from a small town not too far away. They were over worked with cases, so the small precinct of Twilight Town, with their almost non-existent crime rate, decided to help out. Sure, they experienced crime, but it was usually petty theft; small time stuff. This case, however, was big. Really big. It involved a high profile heist. And murder. Three to be exact. All were convicted criminals part of two different gangs.

Axel flicked through the files, reading up on the profiles of those murdered. Roxas Dunne, Hayner Rockman and Raijin "Rai" Sinata. The names didn't mean a thing to Axel, but something about the Roxas, spiky blonde, seemed familiar. He looked at the picture for a minute more, but nothing came to him. He put that file down and picked up the next one. Only one person had been arrested for these murders, and his name rang out as loud as a church bell. Every precinct in every town and district knew him. He was a gang leader that dealt drugs both here and overseas, sold illegal firearms, and was involved in a number of thefts. He'd been arrested on a number of occasions but only got light sentences due to police error. His name was Frank Molinetti. He hadn't been charged with the murders due to lack of evidence, but was currently serving time in Radiant Gardens Correctional Facility for possession of drugs and stolen items found when the police went to arrest him on the suspicion of murder. They were also supposed to pick up his son but he'd apparently skipped town and hadn't surfaced since. Until now.

That's where Axel came in. Frank's son had come to Twilight Town. The red head didn't need to open the fifth and final folder to know who Frank's son is. He already knew, and it wasn't just the name that tipped him off. Even if he hadn't run a background check on all of Jade's employees he'd still know. The blonde hair and facial structures were a giveaway. Frank was an older version of his son. The only difference was their eyes. Frank's were brown. His son's were an ocean blue, a trait received from his mother.

Axel sighed and picked up the final folder. He opened it and stared at the mug shot of the son, taken when he had been arrested for being an accessory to grand theft auto when he was 16. Axel's heart picked up a beat. Not much had changed in 8 years, but the red head could spot the differences. Back then, his hair was shorter, his face more rounded, and his eyes had a carefree look to them that most teenagers had.

Axel read the name, even though he didn't have to. He knew the face anywhere. He could pick it out of a crowd of a thousand people. Demyx Molinetti. Just thinking the name sent shivers down the red heads spine. _Great_, he thought. Not only was this case troubling enough, he was beginning to develop feelings for a suspect in an unsolved murder. _Keep the blood in your head and out of your pants, Axel, _he scolded himself. He closed the file and sighed.

He didn't know what he was going to do about his developing feelings for the blonde while he was trying to investigate him, or how to get closer without alarming him, but he did one thing: this case was going to be tough.

Demyx stepped out of the cafe and started walking towards his apartment. About 10 minutes into his journey he developed the prickling sensation on the back of his neck that someone gets to tell them that they have someone following them. If there was one piece of advice his father had given him and he'd remembered it was to trust your instincts. And Demyx's instincts were telling him that someone was following him.

As he turned the corner, he glanced behind him. No one looked suspicious, but that was part of the cover. The blonde memorized just about everyone that was following him. He turned onto the street that his apartment block was situated on and glanced back again. There were still a few people following him. He continued past his apartment. If someone was following him- which he was 99% sure someone was- then he wasn't about to show them where he lived. He walked around the next corner and broke into a light jog to cover more ground, and managed to make it to the back of his apartment block, after hopping a few fences. He went in through the back door and used the service stairs to get to his floor. When he walked through the door, Axel was stepping out of the elevator at the opposite end of the hallway. They reached their respective doors at the same time.

"Getting some exercise? I should probably use the stairs more often too." Axel said, starting a conversation.

Demyx looked over Axel with slightly raised eyebrows. He didn't agree with that statement in the least; Axel looked like he didn't have a drop of fat on him, and Demyx could see the red heads toned stomach because the shirt he wore was tight and clung to every muscle and contour. Before Demyx could make his thoughts known, a thought hit him and he immediately went on the defensive.

"Yeah, I just felt like taking the stairs." he replied, and unlocked his door.

"Seemed to me like you were trying to avoid someone." The red head said.

Demyx turned his head so he could see Axel, trying to hide his alarm. "What gave you that impression?" he asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

Axel shrugged, "I'm a cop, I know these things." he answered simply.

Demyx rolled his eyes, but before he had a chance to reply, Axel cut him off. "So, you're going to Jade's this Saturday aren't you?" he asked.

Demyx nodded, "Yeah."

"Good, I'll pick you up at six."

And before Demyx had a chance to reply to that statement, Axel was in his apartment. Demyx stood on the spot, slightly dumbfounded. He was supposed to be avoiding his neighbour, not going to a party with him. His stomach fluttered at the thought and he growled. Stupid hormones. The blonde sighed and walked into his apartment. He flicked on the kitchen light, dumped his keys on the bench and headed into his bedroom. He was still so tired from the lack of sleep the previous night that he collapsed straight onto his bed without removing his shoes. He was out as soon as his head hit the pillow.

The rest of the week passed uneventful. Demyx managed to avoid Axel the whole time, but he continued to have the feeling that someone was following him. He'd come to a conclusion about that that he was going to ask Axel about, so when Saturday afternoon came around, the blonde found himself becoming increasingly nervous as the clock ticked toward six. He was so nervous that he changed his outfit at least three times. Usually he would put on anything he owned and generally liked the look. He'd finally settled on a white button up shirt, with a blue and black pattern on the front, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and black skinny jeans with black high-tops. He wished he could blame his nerves solely on what he was going to as Axel, but that only accounted for a small part. For the rest...well, he didn't want to admit it but it was the prospect of seeing Axel.

Demyx was putting the finishing touches to his hair when there was a knock at the door. He glanced at his watch. 6 o'clock. Axel was right on time, which really shouldn't have surprised the blonde since they lived across the hall from each other. Demyx checked one last time that he was presentable, and walked out to answer the door. His breath caught in his throat when he saw Axel. The red head looked, well, hot. His hair was freshly spiked, and he had a red t-shirt on with the word "Flamin'" written across the chest, black jeans and a pair of chucks on his feet.

"Ready to go?" Axel asked, making Demyx snap out of the half trance he was in.

"Uh, yeah." he answered, before turning around and locking his door. They walked down the hall in an awkward silence. The nerves in Demyx's stomach climbed with each step he took.

"You look nice." Axel commented as they stepped into the elevator together.

"You look... flamin'." Demyx replied, earning a smile and chuckle from the red head. For some reason, hearing that settled the butterflies, and the ride down to the garage was comfortable.

Axel held the door open for Demyx before jumping in the driver's seat of his black flatbed truck. He pulled out of the garage and headed to Jade's. Demyx bit his lip, trying to decide how to approach the subject, but Axel beat him to it.

"What's up?" he asked, glancing at Demyx, "and don't say nothing because you're about to chew you're lip off."

Demyx sighed. He had been about to say nothing because he didn't know how to ask Axel what was on his mind. He decided that being blunt was the best option.

"Axel, have you been following me?"

Axel raised his eyebrows. "No, what gives you that impression?" he answered.

Demyx shrugged, "I just have the feeling that someone is following me, and what you said the other day, when I came up the back stairs, and you're a cop..." he let his words trail off.

Axel shook his head, "Nope, I've been busy working a case." He stopped at a traffic light. "Just forget about it, it's probably nothing." he added.

Demyx nodded but he still wasn't convinced. The lights changed and they continued driving, once again in silence, until they reached Jade's house.

"Look, just drop it." Axel said, turning to the blonde once he had parked. Demyx looked up at axel and their eyes met, locking together.

"My dad told me to always trust my gut." he replied.

"And what is your gut telling you now?" the red head asked, his voice low. He seemed closer to Demyx than before.

"To stay the hell away from you." Demyx answered.

Axel gave a bark of laughter. "Well, you better tell your gut to stop talking 'cause there isn't a snowballs chance in hell that that's happening."

He got out of the truck and walked around to the passenger side. Demyx swallowed hard and got out of the truck, walking up to the front door with Axel.

_It's going to be hard to get rid of this cop,_ Demyx thought. _But,_ his heart countered,_ do you really want to?_

So there you have it. The long awaited third chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Some interesting facts came out, and there are still more to come. Like, who's following Demyx? Why is Axel and everyone else so interested in Demyx's involvement in the murders? And what's going to happen between the red and the blonde?

Review and find out!


End file.
